


No Hero

by B0ts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Scorpia are funny love them, Angst too lol, Bow appreciation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Like very fluffy Catradora, Mom figure Mara, Self-Worth Issues, Slice of Life, Streetfighter, The 90s, Yes this is very self indulgent, ex high school sweethearts, existential Adora, oneshots, post university, sapphics being unapologetically violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0ts/pseuds/B0ts
Summary: May 6th, 1989
Relationships: Adora & Mara (She-Ra), Adora & Razz (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Entrapta (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Mara (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mara/Serenia (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	No Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 4, 1989

“What the hell?” Adora squinted at the figures in the distance. “Hey-“ Her cry drowned in the crowd pushing into the bus, “-she’s getting mugged!” Adora exclaimed before ducking out of the stampede.

As her path cleared the figures were gone. Adora looked frantically, running between alleyways until she came into view, the new girl. 

Adora stood meters away from this girl, three Horde associates lay unconscious on the floor. One hand reached out to catch a box of sweets tossed from the fight. She turned to face Adora.

“You with them?”

Adora shook his head, paralyzed in awe.

The new girl nods, and picks up her shopping bags before staring right at Adora again, her expression harsh and nothing like how it was at lunch. 

“Well...” Her expression quickly changed to something familiar, “See you at school tomorrow!” She turns in one swift motion and leaves with no explanation. 

Adora, not really sure what was just witnessed, stood still, before smirking slightly and turning back.


End file.
